In My Dream If You Leave
by Min-Lice
Summary: KAi yang ditinggal kekasihnya Tao, dan cara menghadapinya. Crack couple. EXO fanfiction. Uke!Kai Seme!Tao.


**In My Dream (If You Leave)**

_Cast_: **Kai (Kim JongIn) EXO-K, Tao (Huang Zi Tao) EXO-M**

_Cameo: _**Member EXO, oc.**

_Genre_: **Hurt/Comfort**

_Lenght_: **One Shoot**

_Rate_: **T**

_Disclaimer_: **Cerita ini Milik saya, buat cast saya pinjem nama**.

_Warning_: **Typo, yaoi, crack couple, penempatan tanda baca yang bukan pada tempatnya, pengulangan kata dalam satu kalimat, penggunaan kata asing yang kurang tepat.**

**Happy reading~**

Tik Tok... Tik Tok...

Pukul 01.05 _Seoul_, 13 Januari 2013

Udara dingin dimalam hari yang terasa menusuk kulit. Pemandangan kota _Seoul _dengan lampu-lampunya, sangat kotras dengan Lelaki bertubuh kurus dan kulit yang menyamai putihnya salju, wajah stoic yang menatap tajam pemandangan di depannya.

"... Gege mau apa?"

"..." Diam, namja yang dipanggil _gege_ hanya diam tanpa memandang orang yang menyebut namanya. Ia melepas rangkulan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Punggung yang terbalut pakaian hangat pun terasa basah karena tetes-tetes air mata, tapi tak merubah raut wajahnya yang dingin.

_Tao_, sang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata tajam, memandang angkuh pada Pria dihadapannya, "Aku akan pergi, Jangan mengganggu!" Titahnya, walau terdengar pelan tapi mengisyaratkan kemutlakan.

_Namja_ yang sedang menagis membulatakan matanya, Kaki gemetar, nafas yang tercekat dan jantung berdetak pelan, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

_Tao_ hanya menatap dingin _Kai_, perlahan ia menarik kakinya meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. _Kai_ hanya bisa mematung, memandang punggung sang kekasih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya pergi.

Perlahan tubuh kurus itu merosot menjadi berjongkok, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lentik yang dihiasi sebuah cincin emas tepat di jari manis.

Tak jauh dari Kai orang yang baru saja mencampakannya itu berdiri di ruang tamu, melepas sebuah cincin emas yang berada di jari manis kiri, melemparnya kelantai dan melanjutkan kembali perjalan yang tertunda.

_Kai_... Menjauhkan tangan dari wajah, dengan berlinang air mata ia mengelus cincin emas yang berada di jari mais kirinya. Setelah beberapa lama memandangi cincin, ia pun bangkit mengambil pakaian yang tercecer di lantai. Dengan langkah gontai di arahkannya kaki jenjang itu ke kamar mandi setelah meletakan pakaian di atas kasur.

Ia nyalakan _shower_, air yang merambat jatuh menyentuh permukaan tubuh indahnya tak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit di dada. Ia menangis, meringis memegangi dada kirinya yang sakit. Sakit yang terasa jika sang belahan jiwa pergi meninggalkan dirimu seorang diri tanpa alasan, beribu pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya, benturan-benturan kecil yang mempertemukan kepala dengan dinding kamar mandi ia lakukan hanya demi menghilangkan rasa sakit di dada.

_Kai_ keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengelap tubuhnya perlahan dengan tatapan kosong. Masih sama, kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan kata tanya. Selimbut yang cukup tebal melapisi tubuh kurus ini. Ia mencoba tidur, melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dialami, dalam hati ia berharap ini hanya mimpi dan esok akan kembali seperti semula, mengembalikan _Tao_ kepelukannya.

Kring... Kring... Kring... Kring...

Pukul 06.00 _Seoul,_ 13 Januari 2012

_Kai_ beranjak dari alam mimpi, ia mengusap mata dan bergegas mematikan alarm. Dari penampilan telihat sebuah garis hitam dibawah mata cantiknya. Ia bergegas merubah penampilan itu, menghias wajah dengan senyum palsu tetapi mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihat.

Ia beranjak ke ruang tamu, tepat di bawah kaki saat ia akan menuju dapur, _Kai _menemukan sebuah cincin emas yang bertuliskan namanya. Dalam sekejap pertahanannya pun runtuh, ia rebahkan tubuh tinggi itu di sofa karena kaki jenjangnya tak kuat lagi menahan tubuh yang hampir jatuh. Pria dengan senyum manis ini mentatap cincin yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dengan cepat ia hapus air mata yang terlanjur jatuh dari pelupuk mata, _Kai_ mengadahkan kepala ke atas agar tak ada tetesan air mata yang jatuh lagi. Menggenggam erat cincin dengan tangan kiri dan menempelkannya di dada kiri yang terasa semakin sakit.

_We are one!_

Pukul 10.30 Seoul 13 Januari 201

Ia bersama teman-teman satu grupnya, senyum yang bertengger, tatapan yang mempesona siap menghipnotis para penggemar mereka. _Kai_ mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, matanya menjadi sayu seketika melihat orang yang ia cintai digenggam oleh orang lain, orang yang sempurna, membuatnya berpikir betapa buruk bila ia ingin meminta orang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya kembali kepadanya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap 5 menit lagi kalian akan tampil." Salah satu _crew_ wanita memberi tanda untuk memulai pertunjukan. Kai menepuk-nepuk wajahnya agar melupakan sejenak masalah pribadi, sedangkan di seberang _Tao_ memandang dengan dingin.

"_We are one_!" Mereka berdua belas berkumpul dan melakukan tos sebelum memulai penampilan. Dua belas pria tampan naik ke atas panggung dengan daya tarik tersendiri. Tak terlihat adanya keretakan diantara mereka. _Kai_ lebih memilih duduk ditengah menahan hasratanya untuk mendekati pria yang ia sayang sepenuh hati, karena orang itu telah memberi peringatan agar tidak mendekat dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Selama acara berlangsung terlihat biasa saja bahkan terlihat sangat menyenangkan walau ia masih harus menahan rasa sakit dan hasrat untuk memeluk sang kekasih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa~

Pukul 14.07 Seoul 13 Januari 2012

Teriakan para fans membahana di sekitar tempat penyiaran radio, _EXO-K_ yang berada di salah satu stasiun radio menjadi bintang tamu disana, sedangkan _EXO-M_ pergi ke Cina untuk menunjukan penampilanya disana.

_Kai_ kembali menunjukan senyumnya walau itu palsu. "Baiklah... Kita mulai saja langsung." Merekapun memulai sesi tanya jawab yang dilalui dengan kecerian.

Huuuu... Yee...

Pukul 16.30 Seoul 13 Januari 2012

Para member _EXO-K_ pergi ke restoran untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka serta mengisi perut yang kosong. "Aku pulang duluan, ingin tidur." Ucap _Kai_ dengan penuh senyum, ia memegang pungak kanannya dan memutar-mutarkan tangan kanan serta menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri mengisyaratkan kelelahan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan lupa makan karena kami akan pulang larut malam." Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari sang _manager_ ia melangkah pergi dengan wajah sakit, rasa sakit itu muncul seiring langkah berjalan ke arah diamana ia tinggal. Kai terus menggegam cincin yang bertuliskan namanya sampai ke _dorm_.

Ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa empuk, masih menatap nanar benda yang selalu melekat dijari sang kekasih tepatnya mantan kekasih. Lelaki dengan mata teduh itu pun mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian santai, Kai berjalan ke arah dapur, mencari _wine_ dan dua buah gelas. Lalu pria ini melangkah lagi ke arah kamarnya, ia memutar _video-video_ kenangan bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt... Drrrt...

Pukul 00.01 _Seoul_, 14 Januari 2013

Cukup lama _Kai_ memutar semua _video,_ pria dengan sejuta pesona ini pun membuka tutup dari botol _wine_, ia tuangkan isi botol itu pada kedua gelas yang tertata cantik dengan pita merah di gagangnya.

Namja berparas sempurna ini pun membuka laci di meja nakas, ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan seberat lima gram, menuangkan isinya yang berbentuk serbuk pada salah satu gelas yang berisi wine.

"_Happy birthday to me_... _Happy birthay to me_... Apa kau ingat sekarang hari apa?" Ucap namja ini dan menyentuhkan ujung gelasnya pada ujung gelas yang lain. Perlahan ia teguk habis semua _wine_ yang berada di dalam gelas.

"Eugh... " Ringisnya saat merasakan sakit di belang kepala yaitu otak. Perlahan tapi pasti pergerakan nafasnya melambat, tekanan darah yang perlahan menurun serta pandangan kabur membuat ia harus membaringkan tubuh tegapnya di atas kasur.

_Kai_ merogoh sesuatu dari kantong, lalu ia sematkan benda itu di jari manis kiri bersamaan dengan cincin yang tertuliskan nama mantan kekasihnya.

Tubuhnya melemah, ia ambil _hand phone_ yang menyala menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan susah payah _Kai_ membaca tulisan yang tertera dilayar, '_Sheengri Kuaile_.' Itulah isi pesan singkat dari sang mantan kekasih membuatnya tersenyum sambil menitikan air mata.

Tidak bisa dilawan lagi sakit dan sesak nafas yang membuat _namja_ manis ini semakin lemah perlahan-lahan mematikan detak jantungnya.

"_Jongin-ah... Jonginie... Chagi..."_ Terdengar suara lembut dan terbayang wajah orang yang menyebut namanya bersamaan dengan perginya arwah dari raga yang tersenyum manis.

_Kai... Kai... Kai..._

Pukul 00.19 _Seoul_, 14 Januari 2013

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Desah nafas kasar terdengar dari bibir indah sang pemilik, ia menegapkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Dengan keringat dingin dan nafas yang terengah _Kai_ bergerak gelisah meraba seluruh tubuh sambil membulatkan mata.

_Kai _melihat jari manisnya, hanya terdapat satu cincin disana. "_Gege_? _Tao-gege_!" Lelaki yang hanya menggunakan piama ini bangkit dari tempat peraduan mencari orang yang ia sebut namanya, langkah kakinya membawa untuk membuka pintu kamar. Ia edarkan pandangan pada setiap sudut ruang tamu yang gelap.

Dengan gelisah dan keringat yang bercucuran pria ini berusaha menghidupkan lampu untuk menerangi pansangannya.

TAK!

"_Happy Birthday_!" Semua member EXO berkumpul, teriakan kegembiraan menguar dari bibir mereka, _Kai_ masih diam mematung, memandang bingung teman-temannya.

Pandangannya pun teralih pada pria yang memiliki cincin yang sama dengannnya, lelaki itu memamerkan senyum terbaiknya pada _Kai_. _Kai_ berlari ke arah _Tao_ yang merentangkan tangannya, Tangisnya pecah.

"Hisk... Jangan pergi, Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku." _Kai_ berucap disela tangisan, ia memeluk erat sang kekasih. Tao mensejajarkan tubuhn dengan _Kai_, ia elus dengan sayang pucuk kelapa orang yang ia cintai ini. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

_Tao_ menatap _Kai_ dengan senyum manisnya, dekecup kening _Kai _sambil berucap '_wo_', beralih ia mengecup hidung Kekasih manisnya dan berucap '_ai'_, dan berakhir dengan mengecup bibir indah belahan jiwanya disertai dengan ucapan 'ni'.

Kai kembali menerjang _Tao_ dengan pelukannya dan menangis lagi, "Kau ini kenapa, Tidak biasanya seperti ini?" Tanya _Tao_ kebingungan dengan tingkah _Kai_ yang aneh, Mereka berdua tidak perduli walau menjadi tontonan semua member _EXO_ yang lain.

"Aku bermimpi hiks... Gege mencampakanku dan, dan aku berakhir dengan bunuh diri Hiks..." Ucapnya masih dengan mata yang sayu dan wajah memerah karena menangis_. Tao_ membelalakan mata, "Stt... Sudah... Yang penting aku ada disini bersamamu, aku juga tidak akan meniggalkanmu. Aku janji."

_Tao_ tersenyum lembut dan menyodorkan kelingking kirinnya pada _Kai_ yang disambut rangkulan dari kelingking kiri _Namja_ manis yang masih sesenggukan ini.

_Kai_ mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil memajukan bibir bawah yang mengundang kecupan dari _Tao_. "Sudah cukup jangan bermesraan saja, kapan kita pong kuenya?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka. _Kai_ menghamipiri kue ulang tahunnya, ia memejamkan mata, diusia yang menginjak angka 20 ini ia berdoa untuk keutuhan cintanya bersama sang kekasih hati.


End file.
